gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strip Poker
Strip Poker was a game show that had men and women playing strip poker but with a little twist to the game. Gameplay Two guys and two girls competed. Round 1 The poker part of the game was based on five-card stud, using a deck of 24 cards ranging from 9 to Ace. Before each question, a pair of face-up cards came down a chute. The first question was directed at the guys and had to do with "girl stuff". If they got it right, they received control. A miss gave the girls a chance to take control by giving the correct answer. If they missed, however, the guys got control by default, because the question was in the girls' area of knowledge. Questions alternated between the two teams, with the girls being asked about "guy stuff" on their turns. After each question, the team that had control won $50 and could choose one of the two cards to add to their poker hand. The other team received the spare card, and one member of that team would have to take off an article of clothing. The fifth pair of cards was always face-down, but the question would be played the same way. The team with the better hand after five cards won another $250, and one of their opponents would have to take an article of clothing off. Round 2 The rules were the same, except that questions were worth $100 each and the team who did not start Round 1 received the first question. The winning hand was still worth $250. For Season 2, one card in this round was a Wild Card, which could be used as anything in order to improve a team's hand. Final Round: Lightning Round One player from each team stepped up to the microphone to answer the question. They signaled using a whistle around their neck. A right answer was worth $100 and forced the opponents to take off an article of clothing. A wrong answer, however, gave the opponents $100, and the answering team had to take off a piece of clothing. (By this point, it was normal for one team to be so far ahead that one of their opponents would already be answering questions in their boxers/bra and panties.) If neither player answered, they would both have to take off an article of clothing. If both players blew their whistles too close to call, the result was determined by a coin flip. After six questions were asked in this round, the team in the lead won the game. Both teams kept any cash they had accumulated up to that point; however, the losing team would have to strip down to their undergarments in the center of the stage (if they had not already done so). They were usually joined by the other team, who also stripped down, and everybody danced at the center of the stage. Audience Game Occasionally, between Round 2 and the Lightning Round, Graham would ask a member of the studio audience a question. If their answer was correct, they received a Strip Poker T-shirt, but if incorrect they had to remove an article of clothing. Trivia * 195 episodes were produced. * In syndication, the show was exclusive to stations owned by USA Broadcasting, including WAMI in Miami, WHOT in Atlanta, KSTR in Dallas, WHUB in Boston, and WNDE in Chicago. * USA Network began airing the series on May 9, 2000, though this was just repeats of the episodes already aired in syndication. The second season began airing in syndication around this time. * The most any team could win was $1,850: $500 in Round 1, $750 in Round 2, and $600 in Round 3. Nothing extra was awarded for winning the game. * All players wore multiple layers of clothing such as tops and bottoms, making it impossible for anyone to end up partly or fully naked. Pics nav_logo.gif hostshrine_photo.gif hostessshrine_photo.gif jenni01-05.jpg photo.gif Rating Links Official website (via Internet Archive) [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind159_strippoker.html Strip Poker at Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos WARNING: May contain innuendos, half-naked people, dumb answers, and other adult content. Viewer discretion is STRONGLY advised. Syndication promo #1 Syndication promo #2 USA Network promo Clip of a male contestant stripping All of the below are from 2000 Rebecca & Lauren vs. Art & Brandon (full episode) Jada & Amanda vs. Mike & Kevin (begins at first strip of Round 2) Cynthia & Blaze vs. Sean & Sean (begins at Round 2) Claudia & Tisha vs. Heine & Ryan (begins shortly before first question of Round 1): Part 1, Part 2 Category:Gambling Category:Poker Category:Cards Category:Adult Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:USA Network shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1999 premieres Category:2001 endings Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Battle of the Sexes